Serve n Perv
by Woody K
Summary: A male twilek slave is bought by a rich human woman who wants to him to plow her. Initially, he only was a servant and sex slave, but gradually romance developed. Request from ObeliskX.


A male twilek slave named Nek was recently acquired at an auction rich human woman named Shandra who bought him, now he was forced to tend to her every whim. After a while of doing menial chores, she gave him a frown and a wave to come over to her personal office. He started to sit on the chair, but she was already naked, shook her head and said, "Kneel. Take off your clothes too."

Nek hesitated and the crease between her eyebrows deepened, he stripped down and sank down to his knees. She moved over to the edge and laid on her belly with her chin in her hands and her head slightly over his eye level as she told him, "There is one thing we didn't discuss but I would very much like to try with you. How do you feel about being restrained?"

Unintentionally, Nek laughed and her eyebrows rose in surprise, making her say, "Not the answer I expected. Explain."

"I'm sorry, I just...isn't this what you have been doing so far ever since you bought me? Determining what I do, what I don't do."

"Ah, so what you are saying is that tying you to the desk or the chair now won't be that much different from what we've done so far?"

An image of him spread eagle on the bed, unable to move and completely at her mercy made his cock stand up even higher. Shandra noticed and her pupils dilated slightly, "I'll take that as a yes."

Shandra stood over him and motioned him to stand, "Lie down."

His confidence disappeared when the first shackle closed around his ankle. Nek was cuffed to the chair and he lifted his head and saw her pulling a similar leather bracelet from behind the desk drawer and fastening that one as well. He pulled on them to test and his legs barely moved. With a devious smile, she climbed on top of him, her bare pussy grazing over his stomach. She bent down to pull the next restraint for his wrist and her breasts dangled over him like delicious fruit, Shandra said, "Have a taste, that's an order."

She was reading his mind, he opened his mouth and licked tentatively over one nipple. It shrunk and stood up for more, so he took it in his mouth, twirled his tongue around it, sucked lightly and was rewarded by a quiet sigh. He played with it a little more, then shifted to give the other nipple some licking too. Nek felt it stand to attention and increased the pressure but she was already pulling away, way too soon. Her swollen nub escaped his mouth with a loud plop. Instinctively, he tried to move his arms down to keep her there, but they wouldn't follow. His wrists were secured above my head, he was immobile and completely at her mercy. She gave him a satisfied look and leaned down towards his ear, "You don't have permission to come, pet."

Damn. Nek wasn't sure how he followed that order. The way she moved on top of him had gotten me on edge and his cock was just begging for release. He heard the rustling of a condom wrapper and watched as she unrolled the thin layer over his cock, her hands squeezing lightly. Then she was on him, hot and wet and so tight that he let out a groan. He closed his eyes with the effort to control himself. There was no way he could hold back long with her cunt wrapped around him like that, her muscles gripping his shaft. If she moved a bit, he would explode, but he wasn't too worried about if she would punish him afterwards or not. The next moment the feel of her was gone and he opened his eyes in confusion. She stood by the desk, looking for something in the drawer as Shandra explained, "I think you need some help to fulfil my command."

Shandra climbed back on the bed, knelt over his crotch and slid a black ring over his cock down to his balls. The rubber closed around the base in a tight grip and he felt the tension as it partially blocked the blood flow. She addressed him, "Trust me, you won't like the punishment."

The toy had an elongated rectangular part at the front and when she pressed its side, it started to vibrate gently against him and he had heard of cock rings, but always assumed they were more of a gay thing. Nek knew they were supposed to make him last longer but, if anything, the increased throbbing in his shaft and the light vibrations only heightened his arousal. His thoughts were cut short when she straddled him again. Her thighs felt soft against his sides, but her grip was strong.

Nek sank into the wet, warm depths of her cunt again and this time she wasted no time. Shandra rolled her hips and he growled, it was heaven, it was agony, the blood trapped by the ring made his cock extra sensitive and he could feel every crease and every muscle of her tight channel. The intensity of the sensations made his eyes roll back and his breathing came out in short, shallow gulps. The tension at the base kept him on edge, but didn't allow Nek to come. After a few tentative moves which had him gasping, she started riding him hard. Every time when she came down on him, her clit rubbed on the vibrating part of the cock ring and she moaned. He watched her, her hair was wild with the movement, her breasts were bouncing, her thighs gripping him, forcing herself over his abused flesh again and again. She then took his breath away and said, "You're doing great so far."

She assured him, "It's all going pay off in the end. Just hang in there. Plus, I like your abs."

Nek nodded and she leaned over him, steadying herself with her hands on his chest and the new position changed the angle he entered her, her clit now permanently rubbing on the elongated end of the toy. Up close, he saw that her pupils had gone so large they made her eyes look almost black. Her movements intensified and she let out a high pitched scream like nothing he had heard before. Her hips jerked on top of him as the muscles of her pussy were contracting around him as she rode out her orgasm.

Shandra slowed down and took a deep breath. Her movements were less urgent, but almost as forceful as before. She stroked his cheek with one hand and leaned with the other on the chair, next to his shoulder. He wanted desperately to pound into her, to seek his own release, but the shackles on his ankles gave him very little leverage to move, so he couldn't do anything but revel in her scent and the feel of her cunt and wait for her to take mercy on Nek. After a few moments, her movements quickened again. The way she leaned over me, her nipples scraped over his chest, adding to the torture. His balls felt heavy with need, his cock strained inside her. Another second, he was going to lose his mind, so he begged quietly, "Please...give me a turn."

She thought for a while and sounded as if she had run a marathon, "Well...ok. You've been good, so I will let you cum. You earned it and you don't have to be a pet anymore."

Even though she had come, Shandra was just as hot and bothered as he was. Her softening gave him some satisfaction. Cock ring or not, he was not the verge of coming and he needed it so badly, it actually hurt. Her pussy gently squeezed him, released, then squeezed again. Her orgasm triggered his own and he joined her a second later, his cock twitching widely as he filled her with his cum. The intensity of the sensations stunned him and for a second, he forgot to breathe. What a glorious way to die, he thought.

Shandra fell on top of Nek and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest. They were both a mess of sweat and ragged breathing. She lifted herself off him and carefully removed the rubber ring, then untied him, wrists first, then the ankles. Her shaking fingers rubbed the stiffness out of each joint before she pushed herself back up and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. She let him hold her through the aftershocks as they both tried to regain control over their breathing. A thin layer of sweat covered their naked bodies and made her skin shimmer in the scarce light. He had never experienced something so intense and intimate before. A deep satisfaction spread through him and he said, "Wow, I'm really wishing I hadn't quit smoking so I could light a cigarette now."

Next to Nek, Shandra raised herself on an elbow and laughed. He liked the sound of her laughter so he looked up and smiled back at her. Her eyes had little green dots around the insides of her irises like strings of exotic pearls. He lifted himself to kiss her and as she pulled away, he realized that in spite of all the intimacy they shared, they hadn't kissed, not once. Still smiling, she glided her fingertips up and down his arm.

"You did well, maybe you have more use as a love interest than a servant."


End file.
